


Hogwarts-AU drabbles

by Lio_Hunter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Yes Minister
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, HP AU, Het, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Hunter/pseuds/Lio_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes Minister" characters in Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хогвартс-экспресс

Миссис Хэкер очень боялась опоздать. Опоздаешь – а потом как прикажете отправлять сына в эту самую школу волшебства, если её ни на одной карте нет? Так что первого сентября она вскочила ни свет, ни заря, растолкала Джорджа – и в десять часов, за час до отправления поезда, они уже стояли на вокзале Кингс-Кросс.  
Джорджа миссис Хэкер оставила в машине – при всех своих многочисленных достоинствах мистер Хэкер обладал одним существенным недостатком: он обожал сеять панику. Если появлялось хотя бы маленькое подозрение, что дела пойдут плохо, мистер Хэкер принимался злорадно утверждать, что уж он-то всех предупреждал, уж он-то говорил, уж он-то сразу не доверял всему этому, уж он-то уверен, что теперь всё будет так плохо, как вы себе даже не представляли! А насчёт школы волшебства он с самого начала был настроен скептически. Милый профессор Дамблдор, который пришёл всё объяснить, был вынужден даже превратить его на время в попугая, чтобы мистер Хэкер поверил, наконец, что его не обманывают. И то, даже после этого он не смог поверить до конца. И миссис Хэкер уверена была, что если что-то пойдёт не так, Джордж изойдёт злорадством и сделает всё ещё хуже. Так что мистеру Хэкеру строго-настрого наказано было сидеть в грузовике, а миссис Хэкер с Джимом, нагруженной вещами тележкой и крысой Фифой отправились ждать профессора Дамблдора у платформы номер девять.  
Джиму не давало покоя то, что на билете было написано «платформа № 9, 3/4», и он то и дело принимался дёргать миссис Хэкер за юбку:  
– Мам, мам… Мама, давай спросим у полицейского, где такая платформа? Мама, я не вижу такой платформы! Мама, а что, если на билете ошибка и нужна, например, платформа номер три?  
– Джим, не дёргай меня! Ты совсем как твой отец! – раздражённо отвечала миссис Хэкер. Она оглядывалась кругом, высматривая в потоке людей профессора Дамблдора: его было бы заметно издалека, с его-то высоким ростом, длинными рыжими волосами и бородой, и манерой одеваться в длинные цветастые балахоны. Но время шло, а Дамблдор не появлялся. Миссис Хэкер готова была уже обратиться за помощью к полицейскому, хотя и подозревала, что тот примет её за сумасшедшую, когда её вдруг окликнули.  
– Миссис Хэкер, если я не ошибаюсь?  
Она оглянулась и увидела невысокую молодую женщину в кокетливом жемчужно-сером костюме и шляпке с вуалью. Рядом с нею стоял маленький и очень сердитый мальчик, цепляясь за тележку с вещами, среди которых миссис Хэкер с радостью увидела котёл и клетку с рыжей глазастой совой.  
– Здравствуйте. Надеюсь, вы не начали паниковать? – весело спросила женщина, подходя поближе.  
– Я как раз собиралась начать. А вы…  
– Я – Медея Уайзел. Альбус – то есть, профессор Дамблдор – попросил меня вас встретить вместо него. Видите ли, он заместитель директора, без него в школе сейчас просто не могут обойтись.  
Она сняла перчатку и пожала руку обрадованной миссис Хэкер.  
– Мы с Джимом как раз думали: где эта самая платформа…  
– Платформа прямо здесь, за колонной, – миссис Уайзел указала на кирпичную колонну. – Нужно пройти сквозь неё.  
Наверное, миссис Хэкер не смогла скрыть недоверия, потому что Медея Уайзел поспешила добавить:  
– Пусть Фрэнк пойдёт первым, чтобы вы убедились, что я вас не обманываю. Вперёд, Фрэнки!  
Её сердитый сын покосился на них, взялся за тележку, разогнал её… миссис Хэкер уверена была, что он врежется в колонну, однако Фрэнк исчез вместе с тележкой, словно бы колонна его проглотила.  
– Вот это здорово! – воскликнул Джим с энтузиазмом. – Теперь я!  
– Постой! Миссис Уайзел, это не опасно? – миссис Хэкер положила руку на плечо Джиму, который уже рвался вперёд. – Всё-таки кирпичная стена…  
– Думаете, я бы отправила туда своего сына, если бы была хоть малейшая опасность?  
И всё-таки у миссис Хэкер сердце замерло, когда её собственный сын последовал за юным Уайзелом.  
– А теперь мы пойдём за ними, и вы сможете лично убедиться, что всё в порядке, – весело сказала миссис Уайзел. Она взяла миссис Хэкер под руку и повела её к колонне. И хотя миссис Хэкер была уверена, что её-то уж точно не пустят, они запросто прошли насквозь и оказались на платформе девять и три четверти.  
– Здорово! Мам, правда, здорово!? – восклицал Джим, подпрыгивая на месте от радости. Фрэнк стоял поблизости со скучающим видом, словно бы он по сто раз на дню проделывал такие фокусь.  
Миссис Хэкер с удивлением оглядывалась кругом. Народу было полно: мужчины и женщины, молодые и не очень; дети, подростки, юноши и девушки… На большинстве были старомодные, точно в девятнадцатом, а то и в восемнадцатом веке, костюмы; другие и вовсе были в балахонах, вроде как Дамблдор, и в остроконечных шляпах. Одетых по-простому, как обычные люди, почти и не попадалось.  
Тем не менее, паровозик, красный, блестящий и очень деловитый, выглядел совсем современно, как и вагоны. Это миссис Хэкер успокоило, она уже почти готова была увидеть старинный локомотив и деревянные вагоны, как в старых фильмах.  
Она заметила, что некоторые косятся на них неодобрительно. Или это ей так казалось, ведь Дамблдор предупреждал её, что к не-магам – магглам – многие волшебники относятся плохо?  
– Смотрят, скорей всего, на меня, а не на вас, – грустно сказала Медея Уайзел, когда миссис Хэкер поделилась с нею своими подозрениями. – Я – чистокровная волшебница, а вышла замуж за маггла. Это у нас расценивается ещё худшим грехом, чем если вы просто родились магглом.  
– Плюньте на них, моя милая, – решительно посоветовала миссис Хэкер.  
– Я и плюю, – миссис Уайзел рассмеялась, но как-то натянуто. – Вон, посмотрите, как глядят: это моя кузина и её муж. Мы с ней учились вместе и в школе были лучшими подругами, а теперь она со мной даже не здоровается.  
– Ну и очень глупо с её стороны, – заключила миссис Хэкер и посмотрела на кузину.  
Кузина была хорошенькой, как фарфоровая куколка: белокожая, черноволосая, с большими чёрными глазами. И разряжена тоже, как куколка: вся в кружевах, в оборках, в украшениях. Но непохоже было, что она гордится своим нарядом и своим положением: очень уж она была грустная. Заметив, что миссис Хэкер на неё смотрит, она поспешно отвернулась и положила руку на плечо своему сыну – очень похожему на неё, черноглазому, кудрявому и тоже грустному.  
Рядом стоял её муж, очень надменный и со смешной бородкой, прямо как у дьявола в театральной постановке. Миссис Хэкер решила, что вид у него очень нелепый, и гордиться ему нечем.  
Тем временем, Джим вместе с Фрэнком отошли в сторонку и о чём-то конфиденциально перешёптывались. Джим вообще быстро заводил друзей и ухитрялся расположить к себе даже таких ершистых с виду типчиков, как Фрэнк Уайзел.  
– Вы не боитесь, что вашего сына будут дразнить? – спросила миссис Уайзел, глядя на них с тревогой. – Честно говоря, я побаиваюсь за Фрэнка: он такой вспыльчивый и обидчивый…  
– Джим – хороший и дружелюбный мальчик, никогда никому ничего плохого не делает, и я надеюсь, они это поймут и не будут обращать внимания на происхождение, – решительно заявила миссис Хэкер. – И можете не волноваться: если они с вашим сыном подружатся, Джим его будет защищать, как родного брата!  
Миссис Уайзел согласилась с ней, но без особой уверенности в голосе. Но миссис Хэкер надеялась, что вскоре она на деле поймёт, что так оно и есть.  
Между тем, паровоз дал гудок, и ученики поспешили к поезду. Джим подбежал к миссис Хэкер попрощаться.  
– Смотри, мам, мы с Фрэнком поменялись: я ему стеклянный шарик, а он мне – волшебную картинку, тут человек шевелится и ходит! Здорово, да? Мы с Фрэнком решили, что будем дружить!  
– Здорово, здорово, – сказала миссис Хэкер, посмотрев на шевелящуюся картинку. Человек на картинке помахал ей рукой и подмигнул – довольно наглость с его стороны.  
Особых нежностей в их семье принято не было, она просто обняла Джима ненадолго и серьёзно сказала ему:  
– Не делай ничего бесчестного и не трусь, хорошо?  
– Ну, конечно хорошо, мама!  
Миссис Уайзел прощалась со своим сыном гораздо дольше, а он выворачивался из её объятий, и до миссис Хэкер долетали его возмущённые вопли – мол, нечего с ним сюсюкаться и разводить телячьи нежности.  
Паровоз загудел во второй раз, поднялась суматоха, все заспешили в поезд. Через несколько минут он отъехал от вокзала – миссис Хэкер и миссис Уайзел смотрели ему вслед до тех пор, пока он не скрылся из виду.


	2. Дружи с этим мальчиком.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Jumbo.

– Я только что видела Медею, – сказала мама, сделав приличную гримасу отвращения. – Она стояла под руку с какой-то мерзкой здоровенной магглшей, и сама одета была, как магглша. Совсем опустилась, бедняжка! А она ведь ваша кузина, верно, Анабелла?  
Миссис Эпплби что-то тихо ответила – Фред не расслышал, что именно. Миссис Эпплби так всегда говорила: он не мог поручиться, что хоть раз слышал её голос, хотя в гостях у них бывал довольно часто. Зато мистер Эпплби ответил достаточно громко для того, чтобы его услышала не только мама, но и все окружающие:  
– Она была её кузиной, Аврора. Надеюсь, вы не считаете, что моя семья продолжит общаться с особой, которая так опозорила себя?  
– О, конечно же, я так не думаю, мистер Эпплби! – воскликнула мама. Заметив, что Фред прислушивается к разговору, она сморщила нос и со смехом сказала:  
– Мальчики, отойдите, дайте взрослым поговорить!  
Фред и Хамфри послушно отошли в сторонку. Помня, что мама наказывала ему непременно подружиться с Хамфри, Фред начал напряжённо думать, что бы такого сказать, чтобы завязать разговор. Ничего лучше, чем «Как дела?» не пришло ему в голову.  
– Спасибо, у меня всё хорошо, – вежливо ответил Хамфри. – А у тебя?  
– У меня тоже, – заверил его Фред и стал думать, о чём бы поговорить дальше. В голову ничего не лезло, так что он вздохнул и решил молчать. Он никогда не знал, о чём разговаривать с Хамфри – тот был какой-то слишком серьёзный и слишком умный, чтобы лезть к нему с разговорами например о том, как сыграла Англия в последнем матче с Францией, или о том, что ореховые пирожные вкусней, чем безе. Может, конечно, он просто казался умным потому, что всё время молчал. В любом случае, Фреду было очень интересно: почему мама не могла хотеть, чтобы он подружился с кем-нибудь попроще?..  
За всё то время, что их родители разговаривали, они обменялись ещё только парой реплик: Фред спросил, не возражает ли Хамфри, если они поедут в одном купе, а Хамфри ответил, что не имеет никакого права возражать, потому что ни одно купе не принадлежит ему лично, и, соответственно, он не может ими распоряжаться.  
– Мама, можно я подружусь с кем-нибудь другим? – жалобно спросил он, когда они прощались.  
– Что за глупости, милый, это самое влиятельное семейство в волшебной Англии! – рассеянно ответила мама и расцеловала его в щёки. – Будь хорошим мальчиком и делай так, как сказала мама: мама знает, как лучше для тебя!  
Может быть, она имела в виду, что если они оба будут молчать, как зарезанные, то оба будут казаться очень умными.


	3. Знакомство.

Дверь купе отъехала в сторону, и уже по тому, как её отодвинули, стало понятно, что сейчас войдёт человек решительный. И действительно, на пороге появилась очень решительная на вид белокурая девочка, оглядела Джима и Фрэнка с ног до головы и сказала:  
– Моя подруга – полукровка. Надеюсь, тут никто против этого не возражает?  
По её виду было понятно, что если кто-нибудь возразит, то этому человеку не поздоровится.  
– Мы не возражаем, – добродушно ответил Джим. – Мы и сами такие.  
– Хорошо, – одобрила девочка. – Энни, мы едем тут!  
Вслед за ней вошла вторая девочка – коротко стриженая и похожая на мальчишку. Вид у неё был хитрющий, как у лисички.  
– Я – Дороти, – представилась первая девочка, – а это – Энни.  
– Привет! – сказала Энни.  
Джим сказал, что он – Джим, и представил Фрэнка, который на девочек посматривал неблагосклонно.  
– Девчонки! – фыркнул он.  
– Тебе не нравятся девочки? – невинно поинтересовалась Энни. Что ответить на такой провокационный вопрос, Фрэнк не знал, а прямо сказать, что девчонки – дуры, он побоялся. У этой Дороти был такой вид, как будто за ней не заржавеет стукнуть обидчика по носу. Так что он ограничился тем, что презрительно фыркнул, достал из кармана яблоко и принялся его грызть с вызывающим видом.  
Тем временем крыса Фифа, которая до того спокойно сидела у Джима за пазухой, заинтересовалась происходящим и высунула острую любопытную мордочку из-за воротника его куртки.  
– Ой, крыска! – воскликнула Энни. – Можно погладить?  
Джим вытащил Фифу и посадил Энни на руки. Дороти глядела на крысу с опаской:  
– Цапнет тебя! – сообщила она подруге. Но Фифа была крысой воспитанной и цапать никого не собиралась. Она деловито обнюхала подвижным носом руки Энни, потом забралась по рукаву к ней на плечо, сунула нос ей в ухо, ничего там не нашла и побежала вниз.  
– Мои родители сову купили, а я тоже крысу хотела. Крысы милые, – сказала Энни, вытаскивая Фифу из рукава, куда та уже наполовину забралась. – Но моя мама сказала, что в доме будет жить либо она, либо крыса.  
– Я могу с тобой делиться, – предложил Джим. – Например, одалживать её тебе по выходным.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Ну да, почему бы и нет? Если тебе нравятся крысы… Продавец сказал, её можно обучить всяким штукам, что они умные очень.  
– Это так мило с твоей стороны! – обрадовалась Энни. Фрэнк отчётливо фыркнул, и Дороти любезно осведомилась у него, не подавился ли он яблоком. Фрэнк счёл, что отвечать на этот выпад – ниже его достоинства. Просто противно смотреть было на Джима и эту девчонку! Пару минут знакомы, а уже воркуют!  
Все знают, что девчонкам нельзя доверять. Зазеваешься на секунду – и они уведут твоих друзей, и ещё и крысой друзей частично завладеют. Страшные люди, эти девчонки!


	4. Прибытие и распределение.

Лодки медленно и бесшумно скользили по тёмной глади озера. На носу каждой мерцал фонарик, образующий светящийся ореол, который отражался в воде и там дрожал и сверкал, как жидкое золото. Медленно и торжественно лодки плыли к огромному величественному замку. Хамфри думал, что запомнит этот момент и его красоту на всю жизнь.  
Как жаль, что именно этот момент Фрэнк Гордон, сидевший с ним в одной лодке, выбрал для того, чтобы презрительно сказать:  
– Ну, подумаешь, озеро! Ничего особенного тут нет. У нас дома тоже есть, и ещё лучше, потому что там золотые рыбки живут. И мы тоже по нему катаемся.  
Потом, когда они шли вслед за профессором Дамблдором по длинным коридорам, освещённым мерцающим светом факелов, где потолки уходили ввысь и терялись в темноте, и вдруг из стены с хохотом и воем вылетел сонм призраков, чтобы тут же исчезнуть в другой стене, Фрэнк опять высказался:  
– У нас дома, – слегка дрожащим голосом поведал он, – тоже есть призрак, и ничего особенного в призраках нет! У нас есть призрак моего пра-прадедушки с кинжалом в спине, понятно?  
И даже когда они вошли в Большой Зал, освещённый сотнями парящих в воздухе свечей, где потолок был точной копией звёздного неба снаружи, Фрэнк начал своё:  
– А у нас дома…  
Но тут светловолосая девочка, одна из первокурсниц, тихо сказала ему:  
– Закрой рот, хвастун! А то я тебе сейчас в ухо дам!  
И по её виду ясно было: эта – точно выполнит своё обещание. Фрэнк растерянно замолчал, а дальше уже некогда было ссориться, потому что вынесли Распределительную Шляпу.  
Первой в списке была как раз эта самая светловолосая девочка, Дороти Эбрахамс. Она попала в Рэйвенкло и под аплодисменты сокурсников заняла место за столом. А вторым был Хамфри.  
Весь дрожа, он прошёл к табурету, сел на него – и шляпа скрыла от него сияющий светом зал и людей в нём.  
– Ну, что ж, – услышал он глухой голос, говоривший, кажется, в самое его ухо, – я вижу отличный острый ум и любовь к знаниям – Рэйвенкло станет отличным факультетом для вас!  
«Пожалуйста, отправьте меня в Слизерин! – мысленно взмолился Хамфри. – Не нужно в Рэйвенкло, пусть будет Слизерин!»  
– Слизерин, вот как? – удивилась Шляпа. – Что ж, вас можно отправить в Слизерин – там ваш ум изощрится, вы научитесь коварству, хитрости и интригам… Но вы будете очень, очень одиноки – а если отправитесь в Рэйвенкло, то найдёте много друзей.  
«Пусть будет Слизерин, пожалуйста, пусть будет Слизерин!»  
– Ну что ж… СЛИЗЕРИН! – выкрикнула Шляпа, и Хамфри, чувствуя себя так, как будто у него гора с плеч свалилась, снял её с себя и направился к слизеринскому столу.  
Если бы он попал на какой-нибудь другой факультет, отец был бы просто в ярости – и, что ещё хуже, он был бы разочарован. А Хамфри и так разочаровывал его слишком часто.


	5. Письма.

У Хамфри было две совы. Одна – чёрная, здоровенная и злющая: подарок отца на прошлое Рождество. Вторая – пёстрая и маленькая: размером с два его кулака. Первую он называл Сетом, а вторую – Воробьём. Воробей был тайной совой. С ним он посылал письма маме.  
Дело было в том, что отец не желал, чтобы Хамфри переписывался с мамой без его ведома – он считал, что она слишком балует сына. «Ты воспитываешь из него кисельную ведьмочку, а не будущего волшебника!» – вот, что он говорил. Поэтому она осмелилась его ослушаться и прислала Хамфри письмо с Воробьём через пару дней после его прибытия в Хогвартс. С тех пор он писал по два письма: одно – официальное, деловое и сухое, для Сета. Это письмо обычно получалось коротким, и посылал его он днём, после занятий. Второе же – личное и получавшееся обычно длиннющим – он отправлял вечером, чтобы Воробей доставил его ночью, маме в комнату. Бедный Воробей, кажется, думал, что тут какая-то ошибка, и это он должен носить короткие записки, потому что каждый раз очень возмущался, когда Хамфри вручал ему тяжёлый свиток.  
И всё-таки он не обо всём писал маме. Не писал, например, о том, что директор – маленький, усохший старик с чёрными пронзительными глазами – в качестве приветственной речи сказал первокурсникам, что каждый должен помнить своё место и что у завхоза всегда наготове розги. Или о том, что три остальных факультета удивительно единодушны в своей неприязни к Слизерину, и ему уже не раз приходилось выслушивать, что сюда берут только злых, подлых, странных, страшных ребят. Или о том, что в подземельях, где находится гостиная Слизерина, сыро, промозгло и холодно, и всё время что-то откуда-то капает, и по ночам бегают мерзкие юркие многоножки, и абсолютно некого попросить что-то с этим сделать, потому что всем плевать.  
Нет: он писал только о хороших вещах: о том, что ему легко даётся учёба, о том, что у него открылся неожиданный талант легко и быстро находить дорогу в таинственных коридорах Хогвартса, и о том, что третьекурсник Арнольд Робинсон, один из самых популярных в Слизерине учеников, не считает зазорным для себя разговаривать с ним, первокурсником.  
Сегодня как раз был день, когда он писал маме. Устроившись в кресле рядом с камином, в котором уютно потрескивали дрова, он так увлёкся своим письмом – он как раз описывал, что именно ему сказал Арнольд и что он ответил Арнольду, что не заметил Фрэнка Гордона.  
Фрэнк любил пакостить людям. Кажется, он считал, что день прошёл зря, если ни одной пакости не было сделано. Поэтому он, конечно же, не мог упустить такого шанса, как Хамфри, пишущий письмо. Он подкрался – и выхватил у него свиток.  
– О, а кому это мы пишем письмо? – издевательски пропел он.  
Хамфри вскочил с кресла:  
– Отдай сейчас же, Гордон!  
– Дорогая мамочка! – с выражением прочитал Фрэнк. – Ой, так это мамочке письмо! Мамочке!  
Хамфри попытался выхватить у него свиток, но Фрэнк увернулся и отбежал подальше. Кое-кто в гостиной обернулся на них, но у слизеринцев не было принято вмешиваться в чужие дела – так что никто не вмешался.  
– Ты об этом пожалеешь! – Хамфри выхватил палочку, хотя максимум, что он мог пока сделать с её помощью – воткнуть её Фрэнку в какое-нибудь чувствительное место.  
– А что ты сделаешь, мамочку позовёшь? – лавируя между кресел, Фрэнк убегал от Хамфри, держа свиток перед глазами. – Скажи, милая мамочка, как у тебя здоровье…  
Тут он вдруг налетел на кого-то, кто вдруг возник на его пути.  
– Гордон, ты ведёшь себя настолько недостойно слизеринца и чистокровного волшебника, – сказал этот кто-то тихим спокойным голосом, – что я подумываю, не затесались ли у тебя в роду магглы?  
Фрэнк вспыхнул, открыл было рот, чтобы ответить таким же оскорблением… но тут же его закрыл. Оскорблять третьекурсника, особенно – этого третьекурсника, было чревато, и он прекрасно об этом знал.  
– Письмо, – сказал Арнольд Робинсон, протягивая руку. Фрэнк понуро вложил в его ладонь письмо Хамфри. – И впредь, будь добр, постарайся вести себя, как чистокровный волшебник, а не как маггл из магглов.  
– Я просто пошутил, – пробормотал униженный Фрэнк.  
– Это недостойная шутка, Гордон, – всё так же холодно проговорил Арнольд. – Но я надеюсь, ты исправишь свою ошибку.  
– Да… конечно.  
Фрэнк даже учителей слушался не всех, но Арнольда окружала атмосфера такой непробиваемой, холодной и жёсткой уверенности в себе, что ему он повиновался беспрекословно – как, впрочем, и все первокурсники, второкурсники и его, Арнольда, однокурсники.  
Фрэнк удалился, поджав хвост, а Арнольд подошёл к Хамфри, который не отрывал взгляда от письма.  
– Не стоит так явно демонстрировать свои эмоции, – сказал он. – Никогда не показывай, что для тебя что-то действительно важно, чтобы никто не смог до этого добраться, понимаешь?  
– Ты вернёшь мне письмо? – напряжённо спросил Хамфри. Арнольд улыбнулся и протянул ему свиток. Хамфри выхватил его и прижал к груди, еле сдержав вздох облегчения.  
– Об этом я и говорю, – прокомментировал Арнольд. – Если хочешь стать настоящим, достойным слизеринцем – учись лучше скрывать свои эмоции.  
– Я буду учиться, – пробормотал Хамфри. – Спасибо, Арнольд.  
– Не стоит благодарности. В тебе есть задатки настоящего слизеринца, Эпплби, это я в тебе ценю! – сказал Арнольд и похлопал его по плечу.  
После этого Хамфри уже не мог думать о Гордоне и его мерзком поведении – он думал только об Арнольде, и его письмо было восторженным гимном Арнольду.


	6. Рождество в Хогвартсе.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Третьекурсники остались на Рождество в Хогвартсе и развлекаются в меру своих возможностей.

Под Рождество мама прислала Джиму подарок такой тяжёлый, что его несли сразу две школьных совы, и письмо, в котором осторожно говорилось, что если есть возможность остаться на рождественские каникулы, то лучше бы он остался – каникулы дома вряд ли его обрадуют.  
Джим знал, почему это: дела у них сейчас шли не очень хорошо, отец потерял работу, старшая сестра – мужа, и денег страшно не хватало.  
Конечно, ему не хотелось проводить каникулы в Хогвартсе, тем более, что больше никто из гриффиндорцев оставаться не собирался. Но делать было нечего: он понимал, что так сможет хоть чуть-чуть помочь родителям. И он написал в ответ, что, конечно, такая возможность есть, и он ею воспользуется.  
Подарком оказался старый синий плащ на лисьем меху. Мама перешила подкладку, подновила его – и получилась, как она писала в своём письме, «неплохая одёжка для волшебника». Джима на этот счёт одолевали сомнения, так что он при первом удобном случае показал плащ Энни и спросил:  
– Как по-твоему, нормальный?  
Энни решительно ответила, что плащ просто отличный, и Джим немного повеселел. А чуть позже Энни сказала ему, что если он остаётся, то и она может остаться – всё равно она не любит, когда на Рождество собирается вся семья и начинаются полные скрытых шпилек и яду беседы между магической и маггловской половинами семейства. Так что жизнь опять стала казаться ему прекрасной. И даже лучше, чем раньше, потому что после того, как почти все ученики и учителя уехали и Хогвартс опустел, они с Энни могли свободно разгуливать вместе, где хотели. Они гуляли вокруг заснеженного Хогвартса, закутавшись вдвоём в широченный синий плащ, и не было рядом ни Фрэнка, который мог бы возмущённо вопить, что дружить с девчонками – это фу, ни Дороти, которая могла бы презрительно фыркать в сторону всяческих «обнимашек».  
За завтраком всех оставшихся в Хогвартсе учеников посадили за один стол, потому что их было совсем мало. Кроме Джима и Энни, остался ещё четверокурсник из Рэйвенкло, две второкурсницы из Хаффлпафа, первокурсник со Слизерина, и, наконец, Хамфри Эпплби – их однокурсник, тоже со Слизерина.  
Хотя Хамфри не принадлежал к числу тех слизеринцев, которые активно травили «грязнокровок» – практика, на которую директор Диппет закрывал глаза, как на невинное развлечение, полезное юным чистокровным волшебникам – они раньше даже не здоровались. Теперь приличия всё-таки требовали обмена приветствиями. Джим вышел из положения очень просто: садясь за стол, он весело воскликнул: «Всем привет!», обращаясь ко всем сразу и ни к кому в отдельности. Хамфри ответил нейтральным «Доброе утро» и уткнулся в книгу, которую принёс с собой к столу, и, таким образом, проблема была решена.  
В Джиме ключом била энергия, требовавшая от него немедленной рождественской деятельности. Большой зал, украшенный еловыми ветвями, игрушками, венками, крошечными ангелочками из марципана, парящими в воздухе – их можно было поймать и съесть, если не жалко есть ангелочка – вселял в него истинный рождественский дух.  
За завтраком он перезнакомился со всеми: двух хаффлпафок, рыженькую и чернокожую, звали Аманда и Клэр, они были лучшими подружками с первого курса, несмотря на то, что Аманда была полукровкой, а Клэр – чистокровной волшебницей. Маленького лопоухого слизеринского первокурсника звали Бернард – он боялся разговаривать с Джимом и то и дело косился на Хамфри – видимо, ждал от старшего товарища указаний, допустимо ли слизеринцу общаться с гриффиндорцем, да ещё и магглорожденным. Рэйвенкловца звали Элджи, и он был из чистокровных волшебников, но против магглов ничего не имел, даже наоборот – его отец, работавший в Министерстве Магии, считал магглов очень умными и восхищался их изобретениями.  
Компания, решил Джим, подобралась неплохая. Поэтому когда все закончили завтракать, он попросил минуточку внимания и прочитал небольшую речь.  
– Послушайте! – сказал он. – Мы сейчас можем, конечно, разойтись по своим гостиным и заниматься своими делами, но у меня есть идея получше: как насчёт того, чтобы нам всем вместе отметить Рождество и повеселиться? В одиночку веселья не получится, ну а вместе – самое то. Кто – за?  
«За» оказались все, кроме Хамфри, который от голосования воздержался. Даже маленький Бернард, оглянувшись на старшего слизеринца, робко пискнул, что тоже считает идею хорошей.  
– Отлично! – подвёл итог Джим. – Тогда предлагаю для начала всем одеться и идти на улицу играть в снежки! Девочки против парней, а? согласны?  
Компания дружными криками выразила своё одобрение. Аманда азартно заявила, что девочки их размажут, на что Джим ответил, что они ещё посмотрят, кто кого.  
Клэр перед тем, как убежать с подругой одеваться, остановилась возле Хамфри. Он недоумённо поднял на неё глаза.  
– Пошли с нами? – сказала она смущённо.  
– Нет, спасибо, – рассеянно ответил он.  
– Ну, как хочешь, – Клэр махнула на него рукой и ушла.  
~*~  
Хамфри остался в Хогвартсе на каникулах потому, что отец был занят делами, а мама заболела. Она писала ему с грустной иронией, что целители не могут понять, что с ней, и дружно советуют ей «отдохнуть», «взбодриться», «сменить обстановку» и тому подобную чушь. Однако отец посчитал, что нужно последовать их совету, и отправил её на время рождественских каникул во Францию, к своей сестре. Мама писала оттуда, что отдыхать в компании его сестры и её мужа – всё равно, что пытаться отдохнуть в компании дракона и Цербера.  
Хамфри вначале очень огорчился, но потом принял это как должное. Не всё ли равно ему, где быть несчастным – дома или здесь?  
Ему ни капли не хотелось якшаться с компанией полукровок, и он ни капли не завидовал им, ни капли! Так что если он, когда они ушли, нашёл в коридоре окно, из которого было прекрасно видно, чем они там занимаются, и уселся на подоконнике этого окна, то это не значило ровным счётом ничего. Просто свет здесь был хороший.  
Он читал книгу, в которой один из героев так и сыпал острыми словечками, потому что надеялся выписать оттуда что-нибудь сногсшибательно остроумное, чтобы вставить потом в письмо Арнольду. Арнольд пообещал ему написать, и Хамфри только этого и ждал. Он уже заранее сочинял ответное письмо: оно должно было выйти остроумным и увлекательным, чтобы Арнольд не заскучал, пока его читает.  
Но пока все остроты героя казались ему плоскими. Невольно его взгляд притягивала компания за окном. Они бегали по двору и швыряли друг в друга снегом – более бессмысленное занятие трудно было бы придумать, но они, кажется, веселились. Вначале команда парней начала было побеждать, но потом Энни Джонсон зачаровала снег, и на противников налетел снежный вихрь. Когда он успокоился, то выяснилось, что Джим и Элджи по грудь погребены под снегом, а маленького Бернарда так и вообще не видно.  
– Дурацкие игры, – пробормотал Хамфри и, сделав над собой усилие, сосредоточился на книге. Герой как раз выдал неплохой каламбур…  
Тут в стекло с другой стороны что-то ударилось; Хамфри вздрогнул и посмотрел в окно. Внизу стояла Клэр в жёлтой мантии и жёлтой шапке и махала ему рукой в полосатой чёрно-жёлтой рукавичке. Волшеной палочкой она начала чертить в воздухе сверкающие буквы: «СПУСКАЙСЯ К НАМ!».  
На секунду Хамфри заколебался. Может быть, и правда спуститься? Он ведь не навязывался им – Клэр сама его зовёт… Поучаствовать в их глупых игрищах, в конце концов, он умеет колдовать получше этой Джонсон – покажет им, что такое настоящий снежный буран! А можно попробовать слепить из снега монстра, оживить и заставить его погонять Хэкера по сугробам!  
Но если кто-нибудь узнает, что он водился с полукровками и магглорожденным? Что бы на это сказал Арнольд? Нет, он точно этого не одобрил бы.  
Чтобы больше не было соблазна думать об этом, Хамфри спрыгнул с подоконника и, не оглядываясь на Клэр, ушёл прочь от окна.  
~*~  
Весёлая компания болталась вместе все две недели каникул. Чего они только не делали в эти дни! И построили замечательную огромную снежную хижину, и слепили огромного снеговика, и сделали огромного ледяного дракона, и рассказывали друг другу страшные истории, и катались на коньках по озеру, и ещё много, много всего. Клэр иногда думала о Хамфри: он ей очень нравился, и нравился ещё больше потому, что держался от них на расстоянии – это придавало ему такую загадочность, ореол таинственного и печального. К тому же она жалела его, что он сидит сейчас один-одинёшенек в слизеринских подвалах, в то время как они все вместе развлекаются. Но когда она поделилась этими мыслями с остальными, то никто не разделил её чувств: Джим Хэкер объявил, что слизеринцы все – дураки и ослы, а Энни Джонсон сказала, что Хамфри и так несколько раз звали ко всем, раз он не пошёл, значит, ему одному веселей. Так что Клэр жалела его в одиночку.


	7. Настоящий слизеринец.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Четверокурсник Джим Хэкер может попасть в большую неприятность, его судьба в руках слизеринцев.

После обеда Бернард Вули выходил из Большого зала, на ходу пытаясь доучить домашнее задание по зельеварению, когда мимо него на полном ходу, как маленький паровоз, промчался Джим Хэкер. Бернард даже не успел крикнуть ему, что из его сумки выпал листок. И зачем всегда так носиться?..  
Бернард наклонился и поднял этот листок. Надо будет потом передать его Джиму, если это что-то важное – а то, может, Хэкер просто мусорит в Хогвартсе?  
Но листок оказался важным. Таким важным, что у Бернарда, который бросил на него взгляд, глаза сделались совершенно круглыми. Большими красными буками на нём было написано:  
«Первое собрание Союза Полукровок, Магглорожденных и Сочувствующих им Чистокровных Волшебников и Волшебниц состоится сегодня в десять часов вечера в Тихой Комнате. Приходите, будут бесплатные пирожки и тыквенный сок!»  
Внизу изображены были пирожки и кубки с тыквенным соком, для пущего привлечения внимания.  
При теперешней ситуации этим самым полукровкам, магглорожденным и сочувствующим пришлось бы плохо, если бы листок попал в руки не Бернарда, а, например…  
– Вули, будь так любезен, не стой на проходе! А что это у тебя за объявление?  
…например, Фрэнка Гордона, который считал, что полукровки и магглы рождаются только затем, чтобы досадить ему, Фрэнку Гордону.  
Бернард почувствовал себя предателем. Гордон держал в руке листок, и вид у него был торжествующий.  
– Вот это да! – воскликнул он. – Они такие дураки, что разбрасывают свои объявления, где ни попадя? Молодец, Вули, что подобрал его! Директор об этом обязательно узнает!  
Тут листок вспыхнул – Гордон вскрикнул и выронил его на пол. От листка остался один пепел. Фрэнк выругался, но потом успокоился и сказал, что всё равно запомнил нужную информацию – десять часов, Тихая комната. И удалился, довольный донельзя.  
А Бернард остался, желая провалиться сквозь землю. Почему Хэкер потерял это своё дурацкое объявление? Почему нельзя лучше следить за такими вещами? Почему он, Бернард, не порвал его на кусочки сразу же, как только понял, что это?  
Может быть, когда-нибудь раньше полукровки и магглорожденные могли встречаться просто так, но сейчас, когда в волшебном мире шла война, за такие встречи им грозило бы обвинение в заговоре и наказание. А уж Хэкеру и его другу Уайзелу точно придётся несладко. Совсем недавно Уайзел был строго наказан за то, что применил заклинание «Фурункулюс» к слизеринскому старшекурснику, который отпустил гадкую шуточку про его маму. Хэкер получил наказание вместе с ним, потому что заявил, что заклинание не подействовало, а лицо пострадавшего выглядело так и раньше.  
То есть, раньше за такое бы тоже наказали, но не так, чтобы наказанные потом сутки провели в больничном крыле.  
Что с ними сделают второй раз? Бернард боялся даже подумать. А ведь там будут и девочки!  
Он-то не был «сочувствующим чистокровным». Он был чистокровным, который предпочёл бы, чтоб все жили мирно и не трогали друг друга. Не все обязаны любить магглов и полукровок, это правда – ну никто ведь и не заставляет вас любить их! Просто не трогайте, пусть себе сами живут, как хотят…  
«Мне двенадцать лет, – ожесточённо думал Бернард, – я не хочу думать об этих проблемах! Я хочу лакричных леденцов и на квиддичный матч!»  
В результате всех этих раздумий он на зельеварении пролил в котёл чернила, и зелье, взбурлив, залило стол и пол. Ему пришлось после занятия оттирать эту застывшую и затвердевшую гадость отовсюду, а потом ещё и отчищать свой котёл, так что он пропустил ужин и в гостиную вернулся поздно.  
Он не знал, что делать. Сам он не мог предупредить Хэкера и остальных, потому что понятия не имел, где эта Тихая комната находится. А бродить по Хогвартсу в надежде наткнуться на полукровку, которая спешит на собрание, представлялось не слишком надёжным планом.  
В конце концов, он решился обратиться за помощью к кому-нибудь, кто был бы достаточно умён для того, чтобы придумать выход из положения, и в то же время достаточно лоялен по отношению к нечистокровным. И такой человек сейчас как раз сидел у камина, в окружении учебников, и писал что-то в длинный свиток.  
Бернард подошёл к нему и деликатно покашлял. Не оборачиваясь, Хамфри Эпплби показал ему рукой на кресло рядом с собой. Бернард послушно сел в кресло.  
Хамфри закончил писать, отложил перо и обратился к нему:  
– Ты что-то хотел, Бернард?  
– Да… наверное. Послушай, ты не мог бы мне помочь с моральной дилеммой?  
– Моральной? – удивился Хамфри. – Лучше бы ты попросил помочь с домашним заданием, как обычно.  
– Нет… Тут очень деликатное дело. Тайна. Очень опасно.  
– Вряд ли я хочу об этом знать.  
– Я тоже не хотел! Но уже знаю об этом, и не знаю, что теперь делать!  
– Не разносить заразу, – посоветовал Хамфри.  
Тут Бернард всё-таки начал рассказывать ему всё, что произошло. Хамфри слушал с невозмутимым видом и сворачивал свой свиток.  
– …вот теперь они скоро начнут собираться, и я даже не могу предупредить их, потому что не знаю, где Тихая комната, а Фрэнк обо всём расскажет, и тогда их накажут, и я боюсь, что их накажут как-нибудь совсем страшно, потому что говорят, что Хэкера и Уайзела после того случая, ну, когда Уайзел заколдовал Гренби, что их подвешивали за руки под потолок и пороли розгами так, что кожа лопалась!  
– Хватит средств выразительности, – Хамфри поморщился, перевязывая свиток ленточкой. – Это не наше дело, Бернард. Если у Хэкера и его друзей не хватило ума сохранить эту встречу в тайне, то мы здесь причём? Если директор считает, что полукровок надо развешивать под потолком, как колбасы в кладовке, то разве это наша проблема, а не директора?  
– Но мы же знаем…  
– Я ничего не знаю, например. Уже всё забыл.  
– Но разве так можно? – вырвалось у Бернарда гораздо эмоциональней, чем он хотел бы – ведь Хамфри не раз говорил ему, что настоящий слизеринец должен держать все эмоции при себе, а лучше всего – вообще их не испытывать. – Тебя разве не будет потом мучить совесть?  
– Не будет мучить что, прости? – переспросил Хамфри.  
– Ничего, – пробормотал Бернард и уставился в камин.  
– Правильно, ничего. Пойду отнесу Аттикусу свою работу, а ты – я надеюсь, у тебя хватит благоразумия остаться здесь?  
– Я всё равно не знаю, куда идти.  
– Вот и хорошо, – заключил Хамфри и ушёл. Бернард свернулся в кресле клубком и стал думать о том, что с ним будет, когда он услышит о наказании. Там ведь будут и девочки! Подруга Хэкера Энни Джонсон, с которой они неразлучны, уж точно будет. Неужели и их накажут? А он ничего не смог сделать, хотя мог бы! Если бы, например, не пролил чернила в котёл, то успел бы на ужин, а там смог поговорить с кем-нибудь из них…  
В конце концов он, наверное, уснул в кресле, потому что пропустил момент, когда вернулся Хамфри и когда пришли Фрэнк Гордон и Арнольд Робинсон, староста факультета. Фрэнк был очень разозлён, а Арнольд – крайне скептично настроен.  
– Фрэнк, ты не допускаешь вероятности, что чересчур зациклен на проблеме грязнокровок? – поинтересовался он.  
– Ты думаешь, мне это всё показалось? Вули тоже видел это объявление! Бернард, эй! Ты же видел объявление о встрече грязнокровок?  
Бернард, ещё не совсем понимая, что произошло, на всякий случай ответил, что видел объявление, в котором обещали раздавать полукровкам бесплатные пирожки и тыквенный сок, а больше из него он ничего не запомнил, потому что Фрэнк отобрал у него листок.  
Гордон овладел собой, кисло улыбнулся и сказал, что да, может быть, он ошибся. Арнольд холодно ответил ему, что в следующий раз советует обращаться с такими проблемами не к старосте, а в больничное крыло.  
Бернард посмотрел на Хамфри, который читал учебник по трансфигурации с таким видом, точно в мире не существовало ничего, кроме этого учебника, и тихо спросил:  
– А что случилось?  
– Что, прости? – рассеянно отозвался Хамфри.  
– Я говорю: что случилось, почему Фрэнк такой злой?  
– Ах, Фрэнк… – Хамфри перевернул страницу. – По всей видимости, полукровки передумали встречаться.  
Бернард посмотрел на его лицо, на котором не отражалось никаких эмоций. Подумал о том, что Хамфри великолепно изучил Хогвартс, он сам пару раз об этом говорил – у него был особый дар, который не позволял ему заблудиться. И он уходил из гостиной. Это совпадение, или?..  
– Хамфри…  
– Бернард, я ценю твоё общество, но если ты не заметил, я пытаюсь учиться.  
– Да я ничего, я просто хотел сказать… Хорошо, что они передумали.  
– Хорошо для них и плохо для Фрэнка, – согласился Хамфри. – А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы всё-таки выучить эту главу.  
– Да, конечно, я тебе больше мешать не буду!  
Весь сияя, Бернард ушёл к своим однокурсникам – они как раз играли во взрывного дурака.  
Бернард в этот день вывел для себя ещё одну составляющую настоящего слизеринца. Вот такую:  
Настоящий слизеринец может совершать хорошие поступки, но он никогда не позволит, чтобы его на этом поймали.


	8. Что происходило в Хогвартсе.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Герои на пятом курсе. Какова обстановка в Хогвартсе?

Из-за того, что шла война – или просто потому, что в силу возраста он терял чувство меры – директор Диппет становился всё жёстче и жёстче по отношению к студентам, которые не были чистокровными магами. Кое-кто из преподавателей следовал его примеру, и в результате жизнь очень и очень многих учеников в школе была совсем не сладкой. Так продолжаться долго не могло, и в конце концов вспыхнул бунт.  
Всё началось с того, что Фрэнк Уайзел по своей вспыльчивости и Джим Хэкер по своей глупости – или потому, что не хотел оставлять друга одного, это уж кто как судил – получили наказание: сутки в карцере, а потом – по сотне розог на каждого.  
Наказание было невиданно тяжёлым. Обычно директора смягчал Альбус Дамблдор, его заместитель, но тогда он то и дело отсутствовал – говорили, будто бы он принимает участие в войне, и будто бы его единственного боится Гриндевальд. Некому было вступиться за двоих несчастных, учителя боялись директора, никто из них не осмеливался поднять свой голос в защиту.  
Осмелился кое-кто другой. Во время обеда, на глазах у всей школы, Энни Джонсон и Дороти Эбрахамс подошли к учительскому столу и обратились к директору. Они сказали, что просят либо отменить или хотя бы смягчить наказание Хэкеру и Уайзелу, либо наказать вместе с ними и их.  
Директор от такой выходки даже пожелтел.  
– Какова наглость! – сказал он. Он был в таком гневе, что на его решение не повлияло даже то, что Дороти была чистокровной волшебницей, а её отец занимал видный пост в Министерстве Магии. – Будет так, как вы хотите, юные леди: я назначаю вам такое же наказание, как и им!  
В этот момент вся школа притихла. Каждый смотрел на двух отчаянных девчонок – кто с ужасом, кто с восхищением, кто с жалостью.  
И тут из-за стола Хаффлпафа поднялась Клэр Таунсенд и подошла к Дороти и Энни.  
– Тогда накажите и меня! – вызывающе сказала она. Это был ещё один удар по директору: ещё одна чистокровная волшебница из уважаемого семейства!  
Её подруга Аманда Смит присоединилась к ней:  
– Тогда уже и меня!  
Тут начало происходить кое-что совсем страшное. Один за другим ученики поднимались из-за столов. Полукровки, магглорожденные, кое-кто из чистокровных – больше половины школы выстроилось у учительского стола! Вдруг кое-кто из молодых учителей встал и присоединился к ученикам.  
Лицо у директора почернело, он весь трясся, судорожно сжимая руками подлокотники своего кресла.  
Тогда Энни Джонсон, увидев, сколько человек их поддержало, крикнула:  
– Господин директор, у вашего завхоза рука отнимется – стольких пороть, да и розг вы столько не найдёте! Отмените наказание!  
Директор долго молчал. Наконец, тихим, еле слышным голосом он сказал, что наказание отменено, и тут же восторженный рёв перекрыл его голос. Приветствовали не его решение – приветствовали освобождение. Всем было понятно, что после такого прежней власти у Диппета не будет.  
После этого случая директор вообще практически перестал появляться на людях. По официальной версии, он был очень болен, и его обязанности временно исполнял Альбус Дамблдор, известный, кроме всего прочего, своими либеральными взглядами. Он был противником физических наказаний, так что за те три месяца, что он пробыл в Хогвартсе главным, завхоз ни разу не брал розги в руки – разве что затем, чтобы пролить над ними горькие слёзы разочарования.  
Радикальные ненавистники магглов спешно пересматривали свои взгляды. Те, кто сохранял нейтралитет, тихо радовались своей дальновидности.  
Вот в такой атмосфере должен был пройти Святочный Бал.


	9. Неожиданная парочка.

На лекциях профессора Бинса, профессора-привидения, каждый занимался, чем хотел. Кто делал домашнее задание по другому предмету, кто болтал, кто спал, кто перекусывал – профессор реагировал на внешний мир только тогда, когда становилось уж очень шумно: тогда он мог прерваться и деликатно заметить, что, кажется, он не полностью завладел вниманием аудитории.  
Фред обычно принадлежал к лагерю спящих, однако сегодня заснуть он никак не мог. Его грызла одна беспокойная мысль. До Святочного Бала осталось совсем немного, а он до сих пор не решился пригласить ту, которая была владычицей его мечтаний. Это была самая храбрая, самая умная и самая красивая девушка во всём Хогвартсе! И пусть все слизеринцы считали самой красивой Саманту Баркс, которая встречалась с Арнольдом Робинсоном, он с ними не был согласен. Самой красивой была она. Самой лучшей на свете.  
Рядом с ним сидел, подперев кудрявую голову рукой, Хамфри, погруженный в меланхолическую мечтательность. На своём пергаменте он вырисовывал инициалы А.Р.  
– Хамфри, послушай… Ты уже кого-нибудь пригласил на бал? – поинтересовался Фред.  
– Нет…  
– Так что же, ты один пойдёшь?  
– Нет.  
– А как тогда?  
– Я никого не приглашал, – разъяснил, наконец, Хамфри, которому явно было интересней рисовать буквы А и Р и мечтать, чем разговаривать про бал. – Клэр меня сама пригласила, а я согласился.  
– Клэр Таунсенд? Ого! Сама тебя пригласила, и ты молчал? Если бы красивая девушка меня сама на бал пригласила, я бы всем об этом рассказал!  
Хамфри посмотрел на него скептически и вернулся к рисованию.  
Фред помолчал немного, потом сказал:  
– Просто я тоже хочу кое-кого пригласить.  
– Понятно.  
– Как ты думаешь, она согласится?  
– Не знаю.  
Это было не слишком вдохновляюще, но если он хотел услышать что-то вроде «Да, Фред, конечно же она согласится, ты замечательный! Ничего не бойся, подходи к ней!», то ему следовало поступить на другой факультет.  
Фред вздохнул и уставился на предмет своего обожания. Предмет грыз яблоко и разговаривал с подругой. Фред думал о том, что никто не может грызть яблоко и разговаривать с подругой так мило, как она.  
– Да ты шутишь! – вдруг раздалось у него над ухом. Это Хамфри в конце концов поднял голову, проследил за направлением его взгляда, и теперь не мог поверить своим глазам. Кажется, с него даже слетел меланхолический настрой. – Это она??  
– Ну… да.  
– Эта…  
– Хамфри! Я тебя очень уважаю, но если ты скажешь про неё хоть одно плохое слово…  
– Да нет, нет, я молчу!  
Он и правда замолчал, но, его чёрные глаза искрились смехом, и пару раз Фред услышал с его стороны звуки, подозрительно напоминающие сдавленное хихиканье.  
Фред тоже немного помолчал, потом неуверенно спросил:  
– А если я тебя попрошу о поддержке?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну, знаешь… поддержка. Друзья друг друга поддерживают. Например, ты мне скажешь «Фредди, всё будет хорошо, она согласится пойти с тобой на бал, и все ей будут завидовать»…  
Хамфри долго смотрел на него, потом сказал:  
– Тебя надо познакомить с Бернардом Вули. Он очень любит словари. Он бы тебе объяснил, что слова «поддержка» и «бессовестная ложь» в английском языке синонимами не являются.  
– Забудь об этом. Можешь просто постоять рядом, пока я буду с ней говорить?  
– Конечно! Я даже хочу это видеть.  
Тут Хамфри фыркнул, схватил себя за нос и поспешно отвернулся, его плечи вздрагивали. Фреду это показалось очень подозрительным, но для своего же спокойствия он решил думать, что Хамфри не покатывается со смеху. В конце концов, смеяться над любовью было бы подло!  
Когда занятие закончилось, они подошли к девушкам. Фред почувствовал, что колени у него дрожат, а горло сжимается от страха. Как пригласить такую девушку? Кто она, а кто он?  
– Привет, Энни, привет, Дороти, – поздоровался Хамфри. Обе девушки насторожились, Энни демонстративно достала палочку.  
– Ну, привет. Что вам нужно?  
Фред не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Дороти и Энни выжидательно смотрели на них. Хамфри толкнул его в бок, но это ничуть не помогло.  
Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Фред схватил Хамфри за локоть и поволок прочь из кабинета, Хамфри успел только крикнуть:  
– Пока, Энни, пока, Дороти!  
И захохотал. Вот скотина!  
Оказавшись в коридоре, Фред опомнился и остановился.  
– Я должен её пригласить! – воскликнул он.  
Хамфри, который никак не мог перестать смеяться, прислонился к стене.  
– Борода Мерлина! – выдохнул он. – Если ты так хочешь кого-нибудь пригласить, почему надо было выбирать этого… дракона в женском обличье?  
– Не смей так говорить!  
– Ладно, ладно…  
– Лучше помоги мне! Ты не мог бы… не мог бы поговорить с ней насчёт меня?  
– Я тебе что, сводня?  
– Хамфри, пожалуйста! Люди так делают. Тебе всё равно, а мне приятно. Прошу тебя! Я же тебя никогда ни о чём не просил!  
– А как же тот случай, когда ты попросил меня не говорить твоей маме, что ты нашёл хогвартскую кухню и выучил по именам всех эльфов? Или когда…  
– Вон они идут! – Фред толкнул Хамфри навстречу девушкам, которые только что вышли из кабинета истории.  
Теперь тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как заговорить с ними.  
– И всё-таки: привет, Энни и привет, Дороти.  
Они переглянулись, и Дороти спросила:  
– Это что, какая-то слизеринская шутка, Эпплби?  
– Нет, просто мне нужно с тобой поговорить, если ты не возражаешь. Наедине. Можешь не бояться, мы ничего плохого тебе не сделаем.  
– Вы бы и не смогли, – презрительно ответила Дороти. – Хорошо, если надо поговорить – давай поговорим.  
– Если что, я рядом, – сказала Энни многозначительно.  
Втроём они отошли к окну. Фред по-прежнему не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
– Дорогая Дороти! – начал Хамфри. От такого начала Дороти слегка поморщилась. – Фредерик Стюарт, здесь присутствующий, попросил меня быть посредником между его чувствами и тобой. Он спросил меня, не могу ли я спросить, не согласишься ли ты пойти с ним на бал, и я ответил, что, конечно же, могу, хотя и нельзя сказать, что горю желанием. И вот я, облечённый такими полномочиями, – он, определённо, издевался, – спрашиваю тебя: согласна ли ты пойти на бал с Фредериком Стюартом, здесь присутствующим?  
Пока он всё это говорил, брови Дороти поднимались всё выше и выше, пока, наконец, не скрылись под золотистой чёлкой. Когда он закончил, она какое-то время молчала, а потом спросила только:  
– Что?  
– А ещё говорят, рэйвенкловцы все умные! Повторяю: Фредерик Стюарт, – Хамфри ткнул пальцем во Фреда, – попросил меня, – он указал на себя, – спросить у тебя, – и он указал на Дороти, – не согласишься ли ты пойти с ним, – и опять на Фреда, – на бал?  
И он нарисовал в воздухе сердечко. Определённо, он был очень доволен собой.  
– С ним на бал? – повторила Дороти. Сердце Фреда упало. Конечно же, она не согласится, наверняка её уже кто-нибудь пригласил, у неё же столько друзей… Как вообще он мог подумать, что у него есть хоть малейший шанс?  
Дороти отступила на шаг и засмеялась.  
– Совершенно согласен, – заметил Хамфри (подлец!). – Пойдём, Джамбо.  
– Подождите! – сквозь смех выкрикнула Дороти. – Вы это серьёзно?  
– Да, – наконец, сумел выдавить из себя Фред. – Извини. Я просто подумал, лучше попробовать и жалеть об этом, чем не пробовать и жалеть. Мы пойдём…  
– Да постой, куда ты всё время уходишь! Слушай… Меня никто ещё не приглашал, ты первый.  
– Не может быть! – ахнул Фред. – Я думал…  
– Все боятся, – сказала Дороти и пожала плечами. – Кто-то думает, что меня давным-давно пригласили, кто-то просто… боится, – она фыркнула. – Так что я решила, что пойду с тем, кто решится меня пригласить.  
– Это значит… – Фред не мог поверить своим ушам.  
– Мы идём с тобой на бал! – заключила Дороти, и если в её голосе и слышались нотки сомнения, то Фред предпочёл их проигнорировать.  
– Ну, я тогда вас оставлю, – пробормотал ошеломлённый Хамфри и быстро пошёл прочь. Последним, что он услышал, были слова Дороти, сказанные воинственным тоном:  
– И пусть попробует кто-нибудь засмеяться!


	10. Признание.

Хамфри старался уделить Клэр как можно больше внимания: он чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что думает совсем не о ней и даже не о бале. Хотя она выглядела прекрасно: в длинном ярко-красном с золотом платье, которое на белой девушке выглядело бы вычурно, а на ней смотрелось великолепно; волосы были заплетены в две косы, на обнажённых руках позвякивали золотые браслеты.  
Большой Зал, украшенный к Рождеству, тоже был прекрасен. В одном из углов стояла здоровенная ёлка, украшенная сверкающими игрушками, повсюду были развешены ветки омелы, которые каждого, кто останавливался под ними, заковывали в магический кокон и отпускали только после того, как кто-нибудь этого человека поцелует. Хамфри старался как мог избегать этих веточек.  
Кроме очевидных парочек, вроде Джонсон и Хэкера или Арнольда и Саманты, были и неожиданные – появление Дороти вместе с Фредди Стюартом вызвало шок у всех, кто их знал, а когда Фрэнк Уайзел появился с хаффлпаффской шестикурсницей Моникой Анджело, его друзья потеряли дар речи, потому что считали, что Фрэнк застрял на стадии «фу, девчонка!», хотя ему давно было пора переходить на «ух ты, девушка!».  
Вначале все танцевали под чинные старинные вальсы, но потом Хэкер и Джонсон поговорили с музыкантами – и те вдруг принялись откалывать что-то невероятное. Хамфри такой музыки в жизни не слышал. Зато полукровки принялись под неё плясать, как сумасшедшие: вертеться, схватив друг друга за запястья, прыгать и размахивать ногами. Ни он, ни Клэр танцевать под такую музыку не умели, поэтому они отошли в сторону и сели на скамейку. Хамфри пошёл за мороженым для неё, заодно и посмотрел, где сейчас Арнольд – тот, конечно, тоже не стал танцевать под это непотребство, и разговаривал с однокурсниками, стоя в дальнем углу, где музыку было меньше слышно.  
Вернувшись с мороженым, Хамфри попросил Клэр извинить его: ему срочно нужно решить один вопрос, который нельзя откладывать.  
– Ну, конечно, иди, только возвращайся, – ласково ответила она. Хамфри сказал, что не будет возражать, если она потанцует с кем-нибудь ещё, но она ответила, что ни с кем другим танцевать не хочет, что не прибавило ему радости.  
Лавируя между группами не танцующих учеников, он подобрался к Арнольду и окликнул его.  
– Можно с тобой поговорить?  
Арнольд обернулся:  
– А, Хамфри! Конечно.  
– Только давай выйдем в коридор?  
С лёгким недоумением в голосе Арнольд ответил, что можно и в коридор, хотя он не понимает, зачем. Хамфри ответил, что не может больше слышать эту музыку – причина показалась Арнольду весьма веской.  
Они вышли в коридор – из зала всё равно слышалась приглушённая музыка и то и дело раздававшиеся взрывы смеха. Арнольд прислонился плечом к стене и с улыбкой посмотрел на Хамфри:  
– Ну что ж, теперь обстановка удовлетворительная. Что ты хотел мне сказать?  
– Это твоё последнее Рождество в Хогвартсе, – заговорил Хамфри, собравшись с мыслями, что было не так-то и легко сделать: все мысли куда-то разбежались. Сердце у него замирало, руки и губы похолодели. – Тебе осталось совсем немного здесь учиться. После Рождества вы будете готовиться к экзаменам, и я тебя почти не буду видеть, поэтому я хотел всё тебе сказать сейчас. Во-первых, я хочу тебя поздравить с Рождеством, и у меня для тебя есть подарок.  
Он достал из кармана небольшую коробочку, которую всё это время нервно сжимал пальцами. Сейчас только он заметил, как у него дрожат руки.  
– О! Это очень мило с твоей стороны, хотя не стоило, конечно… Что здесь?  
Хамфри нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться:  
– Посмотри.  
В коробочке была булавка для галстука с вензелем А.Р. Арнольд повертел её и повторил с улыбкой:  
– Очень мило и со вкусом, спасибо. Я надеюсь, ты не слишком потратился?  
– Нет, что ты!  
Арнольд никогда не узнает, сколько на самом деле стоил этот подарок. И не только денег: Хамфри потратил уйму времени на поиски ювелира, которого посчитал достойным такого заказа, а потом долго выдумывал эскиз, по которому в конце концов сделали булавку.  
– Я, к сожалению, ничего для тебя не приготовил…  
– И не надо! – поспешно прервал его Хамфри. – Это для тебя… в благодарность. Ты ведь очень много для меня сделал, даже не представляешь…  
Арнольд смотрел на его руки – до сознания Хамфри не сразу дошло, что это потому, что он заламывает пальцы, как делал обычно, когда сильно нервничал. Поспешно спрятав руки за спину, он продолжил:  
– Ты помог мне стать таким, какой я сейчас. Ты ведь вовсе не был обязан со мной возиться, но ты меня научил тому, каким должен быть достойный человек, настоящий слизеринец, и я надеюсь, что не подведу тебя!  
– Мне, конечно, приятно это слышать, но боюсь, что ты преувеличиваешь, – мягко сказал Арнольд.  
– Нет, я даже преуменьшаю! Ты правда, правда не представляешь, сколько ты для меня значишь!  
– Хамфри…  
– Я всегда тобою восхищался, потому что ты самый умный человек из всех, кого я знаю, ты самый достойный, самый благородный! И я старался хотя бы чуть-чуть быть похожим на тебя!  
– Послушай, Хамфри, ты уверен, что сейчас ведёшь себя, как настоящий слизеринец? – спросил Арнольд, нахмурившись. Но Хамфри был не в том состоянии, чтобы думать. Он отмахнулся:  
– Мне всё равно сейчас! Джамбо тоже говорит, что лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть – и я хочу сделать… сказать!  
– Не уверен, что хочу… – начал было Арнольд, но тут Хамфри выпалил:  
– Я тебя люблю!  
Арнольд так и застыл на месте.  
– Да, это так, я тебя люблю, я в тебя влюблён, давно, с самого начала, наверное, – торопливо говорил Хамфри. – Я даже не понимал сначала, почему я так жду твоих писем, почему так радуюсь, когда ты со мной говоришь или… или дотрагиваешься до меня, но потом мне стало понятно, но я никогда тебе не говорил, потому что не хотел… но ты уходишь, и…  
– И ты решил напоследок навесить мои плечи такой груз, да?  
Хамфри осёкся, прерванный на полуслове. Щёки у него горели, сердце билось где-то в горле, он весь дрожал, как от самого сильного холода.  
Арнольд был в гневе. Хамфри ни разу не видел его таким – тот всегда умел держать себя в руках, что бы ни происходило. У него он старался перенять эту великолепную холодную невозмутимость, это умение владеть собой. Но сейчас Арнольд вышел из себя.  
– И ты осмеливаешься говорить, что ведёшь себя, как слизеринец! Мерлин и Моргана, какой стыд! Какая несдержанность! Не понимаю только, на что ты надеялся? Зачем это всё было сказано? Ты хоть на секунду задумался о том, каких последствий ждёшь от этой своей, с позволения сказать, речи? И о том, что ты теперь меня нагрузил ответственностью?  
Хамфри не смог вымолвить ни слова в ответ. Ведь Арнольд был прав, так мерлиновски прав! Он не подумал о последствиях, он просто хотел сказать, насколько Арнольд важен для него и о взаимности не думал даже и секунды, но ведь Арнольд вряд ли хотел это знать! Это и правда ответственность – знать, что другой человек влюблён в тебя. Он и сам прекрасно знал об этом – ведь Клэр была влюблена в него. И Арнольд в этом случае поступил лучше, чем он сам, потому что не давал ни малейшей надежды… ни малейшей.  
– Это было недостойно, неуместно и непристойно, – в сердцах закончил Арнольд. – И я очень разочарован.  
Хамфри прислонился к стене, потому что чувствовал себя на грани обморока. Голова кружилась, сердце билось, кажется, даже в кончиках пальцев.  
– Извини, – только и смог сказать он. Арнольд сердито промолчал.  
Некоторое время они провели в тишине. Хамфри понемногу приходил в себя и осознавал, что там, где раньше было живое, горячее и восторженное чувство, теперь пусто и холодно. Пока он не говорил о своей влюблённости, она была его тайной, его самым большим и самым лучшим в мире секретом, она ему помогала пережить все самые плохие минуты и все периоды самого чёрного отчаяния. Но когда он о ней сказал и встретил такой ответ, она перестала быть такой прекрасной. Он чувствовал, будто её швырнули с сияющих вершин в самую грязь и пошлость. Арнольд прав, тысячу раз прав, не надо было об этом говорить – и он бы сам мог это понять, если бы дал себе труд хоть чуть-чуть подумать!  
– Давай забудем об этом, – сказал, наконец, Арнольд. – Ты перерастёшь, и мы вместе посмеёмся над этим вечером, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – тихо ответил Хамфри.  
Хорошо, что мы с тобой так редко будем видеться. Хорошо, что в этом коридоре так темно.  
– Тогда приходи в себя и возвращайся в зал, – Арнольд похлопал его по плечу и мимо него прошёл обратно в зал.  
Хамфри сел на пол и попытался дышать ровно и глубоко, но выходило всё равно неровно и часто. Он почти задыхался, не мог вдохнуть полной грудью, и слёзы у него лились неконтролируемо, он ничего не мог поделать с ними, хотя больше всего на свете хотел успокоиться и прийти в себя.  
Он не знал, сколько там просидел, очнулся только тогда, когда в коридор выбежала какая-то парочка в поисках места для поцелуев. Только тогда он поднялся, но в зал возвращаться не стал. Не нужно было зеркала, чтобы понять, что выглядит он ужасно – в таком виде не стоило появляться на глазах у всей школы. Нужно отправиться в гостиную, привести себя в порядок и лечь спать.  
А впредь быть умнее, гораздо умнее. Настоящий слизеринец никогда не показывает своих чувств – а лучше всего – вообще их не испытывает.


	11. Все точки над i.

После школы Хамфри проходил практику в Министерстве Магии, и, конечно, надеялся остаться там работать. Отчасти его надежды сбылись, но только отчасти – его направили в Шотландский Отдел министерства.   
Шотландский Отдел считался чем-то вроде политического кладбища. Туда направляли либо тех, кто не хотел работать, но хотел получать хоть какие-то деньги, или тех, кто в силу возраста или иных причин работать нормально не мог, или тех, кто приходился не ко двору в главном отделе. Хамфри принадлежал к последней категории, потому что его отец был сторонником Гриндевальда, хотя и не был причастен к его преступлениям. А всех, кто так или иначе был связан с Гриндевальдом, старались держать подальше.  
Вот так Хамфри оказался в Шотландском Отделе, на должности помощника главы Отдела.   
Он отнёсся к этому с философским пессимизмом, говоря себе, что ждать от жизни лучшего было бы с его стороны самонадеянно. Впрочем, оставалась надежда, что рано или поздно он сумеет занять более перспективную должность – в конце концов, он сам никогда не придерживался тех же радикальных взглядов, что и его отец.   
Дел в Шотландском Отделе было очень мало, потому что большая часть всего, что происходило в магической Британии, находилась в ведомстве главного офиса. Так что личный офис Магнолии МакДугал состоял всего из трёх человек: Хамфри, её личного помощника; Гектора Паркинсона, секретаря, и Мэри-Энн Вульф, машинистки. У Хамфри был свой собственный маленький кабинет, а Гектор и Мэри-Энн помещались в приёмной.   
Личный офис большУю часть времени проводил, валяя дурака. Делать было практически нечего, так что они нередко собирались все втроём в приёмной и играли в карты, в слова, в плюй-камни, в настольный квиддич, и вообще во всё, что только могли придумать. Иногда глава отдела, чувствуя, что происходит что-то не то, выскакивала из своего кабинета, как тигрица, и принималась рычать – тогда все трое мигом оказывались на своих местах и принимались имитировать бурную деятельность.   
Глава отдела была настоящей шотландкой. Рыжая, суровая, всё время одетая в клетчатое, она любила повторять, что её отделу нужно больше власти. Её любимым занятием было ругаться с чиновниками из главного отдела по поводу того, в чьей юрисдикции принимать то или иное решение. На стене в её кабинете висело две её фотокарточки: на одной она была снята в шотландском национальном костюме возле древнего каменного круга, задумчиво глядящей вдаль, а на второй – у ЛохНесского озера, вместе с чудовищем. Правда, чудовище не было видно, но она утверждала, что на момент снимка оно там было.   
Мэри-Энн разводила цветы прямо в приёмной – как она говорила, они не нравятся её маме, поэтому дома держать их было нельзя. Хамфри понимал её маму: цветы у Мэри-Энн были жуткие. Один испытывал к нему ненависть – или любовь, кто разберёт – но когда Хамфри заходил в приёмную, цветок поворачивал к нему свои ярко-красные соцветья, по форме похожие на приоткрытый рот, омерзительно чмокал, тянулся зелёными с белыми пятнами щупальцами и мог ухватить за мантию, если не поостеречься – а на щупальцах были довольно острые коготки!  
Раньше у Мэри-Энн ещё была Померания Плюющаяся – этот здоровенный ядовито-жёлтый цветок, сидящий на мясистом пупырчатом стебле, раз в две недели решал, что ему пора размножаться, и начинал плеваться увесистыми плодами, которые намертво цеплялись ко всему, к чему прикасались. От Померании пришлось избавиться после того, как наглое растение попало своим плодом главе отдела прямо в лоб. Спасая цветок от разозлённой начальницы, которая хотела выдернуть его с корнем и изрубить на мелкие кусочки, Мэри-Энн отдала цветок сестре, сестра – тётке, тётка – подруге, а подруга, недолго думая, подарила его Волшебному Ботаническому Саду, где он, наконец, нашёл любовь и понимание.   
Гектор, который в отличие от Мэри-Энн и Хамфри, был человеком пожилым – ему исполнилось восемьдесят девять – любил играть в шахматы. Шахматы были его страстью. Он выписывал одну магическую и все маггловские шахматные газеты, которые только выходили в Британии, переписывался с шахматистами-любителями и профессионалами, ходил в мантиях шахматной расцветки, украшенных изображениями шахматных фигур, – и при этом парадоксально плохо играл. Хамфри иногда от скуки соглашался сыграть с ним партию, но слишком уж тот расстраивался, когда проигрывал, так что приходилось ему поддаваться – тогда он раздувался от гордости и приходил в великолепное расположение духа. «Старая школа, молодой человек! – снисходительно говорил он и хлопал Хамфри по плечу сухощавой рукой. – У вас не было ни единого шанса против старого шахматного вояки!».   
Сам Хамфри, если не работал и не играл с коллегами в очередную игру, чтобы убить время, читал книги, перечитывал свои записи, которые делал во время практики в главном отделе, и мечтал, как он, наконец, будет там работать.   
Он как раз сидел у себя в кабинете с книгой, когда в окно постучали – он поднял взгляд и увидел примостившуюся на подоконнике взъерошенную рыжую сову. Хамфри поднял окно, впустив прохладный сырой ветер – на улице моросил дождик, и воздух был полон мельчайших капель. Сова влетела внутрь, села на стол, встряхнулась и распушила перья. Хамфри забрал у неё письмо и к своему удивлению увидел на нём герб Хогвартса.   
Оказалось, что это приглашение на встречу выпускников, которая должна была состояться через неделю – пятнадцатого августа.   
Всю эту неделю Хамфри раздумывал, пойти ему или не ходить. И если идти, то зачем?   
Несколько раз он принял твёрдое и окончательное решение: пойти. И ещё несколько раз – настолько же твёрдое решение никуда не ходить. Тем не менее, он на всякий случай велел домовикам приготовить свою самую лучшую парадную мантию, и в конце концов всё же отправился в Хогвартс в назначенный час.   
*~*~*  
В Хогвартсе собрались выпускники разных лет. Кого тут только не было! Большой зал был полон людьми, смеющимися, улыбающимися, наперебой вспоминающими школьные годы. Факультетские длинные столы, которые обычно стояли здесь, сейчас убрали, вместо них расставили маленькие столики, на которых стояли бокалы шампанского, мороженое в запотевших вазочках, тарелочки с пирожными и прочими сладостями.   
Хамфри только что поговорил с Бернардом Вули, который, кажется, и правда был рад его видеть, и теперь просто разглядывал бывших сокурсников. Он уже видел Джима Хэкера и Энни – теперь уже тоже Хэкер, они говорили, что их столько спрашивали, когда же они поженятся, что они решили в конце концов пожениться и положить конец дурацким вопросам. Видел Дороти Эбрахамс, коротко стриженую и загоревшую дочерна – о ней писали недавно в «Пророке», что она ездила в составе научной экспедиции в Египет, чтобы исследовать недавно обнаруженную пирамиду. Видел Фреда Стюарта, который ничуть не похудел, а даже наоборот, потолстел ещё больше. Фрэнка Гордона пока не видел – и надеялся, что не увидит…  
Как раз тогда, когда Хамфри думал, что встреча с Фрэнком сулит ему пару неприятных минут, к нему подошёл не кто иной, как Фрэнк Гордон собственной персоной. Гладколицый, улыбающийся во все имеющиеся в наличии зубы, Фрэнк изобразил горячую радость от встречи:  
– Хамфри! Какая встреча. А я уж было думал, что ты не придёшь!  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Фрэнк, – соврал Хамфри и попытался улизнуть, но Фрэнк крепко взял его под локоть.  
– Как тебе работается в Шотландии? – промурлыкал он, наслаждаясь ситуацией.   
– Прекрасно, – ответил Хамфри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно искренней.  
– Не сомневаюсь! – воскликнул Фрэнк. – Думаю, тут у тебя есть всё, чего только можно пожелать: нужные связи, возможность набраться опыта… Да и климат тут великолепный! Я, честно говоря, даже завидую тебе, в моём отделе финансов – кстати, меня прочат на пост главы отдела, причём довольно скоро…  
– Зависть, – наставительно сказал Хамфри, – плохое чувство, Фрэнк. Я надеюсь, что ты будешь бороться с ним, это для твоего же блага.   
Он освободился от крепкой хватки Фрэнка, и пока тот соображал, что же ответить, быстро ушёл от него в другой конец зала.   
Не сказать, чтобы Фрэнк его так уж злил – слегка раздражал, не больше. Хамфри знал, из-за чего тот злорадствует: в школе Фрэнк бесился, как сумасшедший, когда Хамфри ставили в пример всем остальным ученикам. И теперь он всего лишь вымещает старые школьные обиды. Довольно глупо с его стороны.   
Хамфри оглянулся – и тут Фрэнк сразу вылетел у него из головы, потому что он увидел кого-то в тысячу раз более важного, чем хоть сотня Фрэнков Гордонов. У одного из столиков стоял Арнольд Робинсон, и – невероятная удача – он был один.   
Первым порывом Хамфри было подойти к нему, он даже сделал пару шагов в ту сторону – но потом нерешительно остановился на месте. Кое-что лучше не ворошить, наверное.   
Но тут Арнольд случайно взглянул в его сторону – и помахал ему рукой. Тут уже Хамфри не оставалось ничего, кроме как подойти к нему и поздороваться.   
– Добрый день, Хамфри! – благосклонно отозвался Арнольд. – Давно я тебя не видел – ты как сквозь землю провалился.  
– Можно сказать и так – я работаю здесь, в Шотландии, – Хамфри вполне овладел собой, и теперь держался вполне непринуждённо.  
– Тебя запихнули в Шотландский Отдел? Ну, старина, это просто несправедливо.   
Хамфри пожал плечами и улыбнулся:  
– Пока с этим ничего нельзя поделать, я буду ждать подходящего случая.  
Арнольд многозначительно улыбнулся.  
– Случаю всегда можно помочь.   
– О? – Хамфри заинтересованно придвинулся поближе.  
– Я ничего не обещаю, – тихо сказал Арнольд, – но есть шанс, что несколько нужных слов, сказанных нужному человеку…   
– Ты правда можешь это сделать? – видимо, Хамфри произнёс это не так сдержанно, как собирался, потому что Арнольд взглянул на него странно.   
– Я ничего не обещаю, – повторил он. – Но согласись, что полезно иметь своих людей на нужных местах? Я надеюсь, что если действовать правильно, то можно будет устроить так, чтобы ты, Фрэнк, Фредди и Гарри оказались на нужных позициях в Министерстве…   
– Да, – согласился Хамфри, – это очень полезно.   
Он изо всех сил постарался, чтобы его голос не звучал разочарованно. В конце концов, какие бы причины ни были у Арнольда, если он сумеет помочь с повышением, это будет просто прекрасно!   
Они ещё немного поговорили о работе и о своих планах, потом Арнольд вдруг усмехнулся и сказал:  
– Кстати, я недавно в своих вещах нашёл вот эту милую вещицу…  
Из кармана мантии он достал – Хамфри не поверил своим глазам – ту самую булавку!   
– Ох, я думал, ты её давно выкинул! – голос у него дрогнул.  
– Честно говоря, я про неё забыл. А недавно взял свой старый чемодан, с которым ездил в школу – а она завалилась за подкладку. Я сразу вспомнил, как ты мне её вручал…  
– Это было очень глупо, – прервал его Хамфри.  
– Это уж точно! Ты меня тогда порядком напугал. Ну, я надеюсь, сейчас-то у тебя нет подобных мыслей?  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Да ничего никогда и не было – я просто восхищался тобой немного больше, чем следует, – Хамфри засмеялся. – Помнишь, ты тогда сказал, что мы когда-нибудь вместе над этим посмеёмся?  
Арнольд посмотрел на него внимательно – но, по всей видимости, ничего особенного не заметил. Он улыбнулся с явным облегчением:  
– Я этого не помню, но хорошо, что ты забыл про эти глупости. Пойдём – нужно тебя кое-с-кем познакомить, нет ничего важнее нужных связей.


End file.
